1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to receptacle assemblies and, more particularly, to receptacle assemblies for use in electrical devices, electrosurgical devices, and the like that are especially useful in medical procedures wherein a power source is employed.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to slight part variations, receptacles and the plugs that are designed to connect to the receptacles sometimes do not align perfectly. This can cause the receptacles and the plugs to fail to operate and function as intended, which can cause discontent to the user and damage to the receptacle or plug during connection and/or disconnection. The present disclosure relates to receptacle assemblies that can compensate for misalignment between the receptacle and the plug caused by these slight part variations.
When the receptacle and the plug are misaligned a number of concerns may arise. For example, the force needed to extract and/or insert the plug into the receptacle can be greater than when the receptacle and the plug are properly aligned. In another example, the connection between the receptacle and the plug might be too loose. As a result, the plug may not sit properly within the receptacle or the user may perceive that a proper connection has not been established.